superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syrene
Syrene is a supervillainess and a sorceress with the ability to summon creatures from the mythological past. After she escaped from her imprisoned suspended animated state on Paradise Island, she was pursued by Wonder Woman, who later gets help from Superman. Background Information From the parallel-universe of the New Earth, more than a million years in the future, the sorcerer Ambra and his daughter and heir Syrene ruled an Earth where magic had supplanted science. Ambra's source of power was the mystic Runestone of Merlin. This Runestone was desired by Lord Satanis who raised a revolt against Ambra in order to gain the stone and its power for himself. Satanis succeeded in killing the Aged Ambra, but not before the mage hurled the stone back through time- beyond the reach of either Satanis or his daughter Syrene. Instead of wasting time and energy fighting one another, Satanis and Syrene agree to marry and rule earth together. Meanwhile each was trying to find a way to recover the runestone and follow it through the time barrier. Finally, they both came across the spell they needed. The Runestone had landed in the 20th Century, but in order to gain its power, it was necessary to filter the energy through an invulnerable body. Both Satanis and Syrene sought out Superman and in the ensuing battle it seemed that Syrene was destroyed. In fact she had survived and returned to keep the Runestone from Satanis by burying it even further in the past. A Century in the past the two sorcerers battled one another again for the Runestone. Syrene eventually won the battle by invoking Satan into dragging Satanis down into hell. She then followed the stone back to 14th Century Britain. But Satanis showed up here again, having made a deal with the devil. He brought Superman back through the ages, and the two sorcerers fought against the Man of Steel in an epic struggle that saw Earth's greatest Super Hero split in two, with each half having only half of his normal super powers. Syrene was swiftly into action, seizing the Superman who was invulnerable, she vanished along with him. Satanis sent the remaining Superman back to his own time and prevented him from using any means of time travel to return. Satanis then found Syrene in the act of filtering the Runestone's power through the invulnerable body of Superman. She managed to keep her husband at bay until she had finished - and Superman was dead! With the Runestone's power, Syrene could easily have killed Satanis had he not merged his body with Superman's thus resurrecting the Man of Steel. In the ensuing battle, Satanis (with the added power of Superman) overcame Syrene and it seemed as if he had killed her. Actually, Superman had managed to alter the spell and merely send Syrene back to her own era. The other Superman went back in the past in one of Rip Hunter's time spheres and rejoined himself. He then sent Satanis back to his own time to face the wrath of Syrene.This is the story of Syrene from the modern comic books. It is not the same as the Earth-1A version of the character, who doesn't appear to have any ties to Lord Satanis whatsoever. Appearance Superman (TV series) (1988): *Superman and Wonder Woman vs. the Sorceress of Time Notes *''Syrene'' made her first appearance in Action Comics, Vol. 1 #527 (January 1982).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_527 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #527] published in January 1982. References Category:Ruby-Spears Category:Ruby-Spears characters Category:Characters Category:Superman enemies Category:Villains Category:DC characters